Akatsuki Kunoichi
by Bloody Crystal black rose
Summary: disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I only own my characters and the parts of the story I make up.  I enter the world of naruto, to my real home. and i come to change the future.
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki Kunoichi #1  
(disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I only own my characters and the parts of the story I make up.)

Hello my name is Alexandria Sapphire. I'm going into the 9th grade this year. There three weeks left of summer and I decide to take a walk into a deep part of the forest then I ever been before.

But this time something was different. It felt like someone was following me. And not only that, the forest looked, different, in more ways than one. I started to walk faster then started into a run. But before I get far, I was a surround by some weird people. And they had on some weird clothes. The black hair guy emotionless face asked me, "What was my name?"

I answered him truthfully, "My name is Alexandria Sapphire, why do you ask?"  
He never replied and walked up to me then (push a pressure point) everything went black.

I awake up in a cave and I'm tied up with some rope. "So you're awake, finally."

"Who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha and this is my partner."

{My inner demon Megashi said, 'trust them to some degree.'}

"In a cave two days away from are hideout."

"Well then go to hell."

"I've been there."

"Well go back to fucking hell and don't come back."

"You bitch watch your mouth. Your mouth will get you kill."

"Try it fish-face. I am protected."

The blue shark man through a kunai, it hit something and then went back at him.

"What the fuck just happen." fish-face said as he pulled the knife out of him. "Interesting looks like we found the demon were looking for."

At the word DEMON, I was mad (as in pissed), my eyes turned black with bloody red hair with silver-white highlight grew longer. And a black color outline my body. I was about to pick up the shark man but Itachi said, " Stop."

And I froze on the spot, the shark man don't know what was going on. I started back to my human form, but left my black wings out.

"So you have the demon Magashi sealed in your body?"

"No he came to me and I left him in my body. I have control over him and he help me. When I was little, he been in me sense I was six, the night my parents were murdered by him. I was happy went he did it. My parents never loved me, they hated me."

Inner (Magashi) 'I teleported you here, in hope for a better life.'

Inner Alex 'thanks'

Inner Magashi 'your welcome. Trust them; if they hurt you, they're dead ok?'

Inner Alex 'ok'

"We better get going your out burst of chakra will have ninja on us in 30 minutes."  
Itachi pick me up and put me on his shoulders. Because I was tired already and I was tied up too. It was about 9:30p.m. When we stopped for the night.

Inner Alex 'Can you put up a shield, just incase someone find us.'

Inner Megashi 'yes, I can but you will be weaker than you are now'

Inner Alex 'It is okay. Oh thanks. Magashi'

He's always been there for me. It's been four years (if you don't know I am ten years old) sense I got Magashi put in me. When he was done with the shield, I fell but someone caught me.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because, if you and/or him are caught it will be my fault."

Inner Alex 'Megashi watch over me and them please'

Then I went to sleep.

I awake to someone shake.

"Come on Alex, come on"

"Ok I'm wake"

"Get up we needed to get moving, because their right behind us, come on Alex."

Inner Alex 'is it safe?'

Inner Magashi 'safe, but there are about four people behind us'

"Itachi there are four people behind us. I can try something to hold them for a little bit. But it will take all my focus on it, so someone will have to carry me."

Inner Alex 'please Itachi'  
Me doing my mind thing.

"He would do it"

Inner Alex 'Magashi help me, help me find the strength.'

Inner Magashi 'yes Alex'

Then okay let's go then I go deep into my mind. I jump when Itachi pick me up. I know I'm glowing black again because I felt it. When I was done I fell asleep. One thing I didn't tell them is I need to feed because Magashi (who made me half vampire). To deal with the vampire inside me.

Inner Alex 'Magashi I don't want them to worry, so please will you take over till I recover my strength.'

Inner Magashi 'fine'

In my dream (well nightmare in my case) of snake-like person with short black hair boy who looks like Itachi. He was about to attack me when i woke up screaming.  
"Orochimaru!"

The fear in my head made my whole body ache.

Then I asked who Orochimaru is.

No one answer the question they looked back at each other and said "we need to hurry to get to the base."


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki Kunoichi #2

I don't own naruto...

"Answer the damn question; I don't want to be left in the dark. Now fucking tell me." I yelled.

"Well Orochimaru is a very powerful ninja." Itachi finally answered.

"Oh fuck me, doe Kami hate me?." I asked.

"You don't know but he's on are tail and he has one boy with him name Sasuke. Then their is two ninja following them. We need to get moving and fast." I informed them.

That jutsu will not hold them for much longer. I tried to walk but the jutsu took all my energy. All of my chakra. Only to be caught by Kisame and Itachi to be carried. I know that it broke because, I felt it.

"We need to go faster please they are coming." I say.

"We are only two hours from the hideout so come on." Kisame said.

"It's too late, their here." I said.

Kisame said, "Shit."

I said, "Megashi please help me find the strength please."

I change into my half vampire state and they stared at me.

I final had all my chakra back and summon my vampire demon out of me. I said, "stand back, he mine."

I attacked Sasuke and Megashi attacked Orochimaru. I saw a blonde haired boy with a pink haired girl pick up Sasuke and lefted. I went to Megashi he said that Orochimaru got away for him. Then I passed out, but I still heard some of their talk. Megashi told them that I would need so blood to help my body heal and to deal with Megashi. When I woke up I saw a package of blood for me.

And there is a knock at the door.

I said, "Come in."

It is ...

Is Itachi.

He says, "That leader wants to talk with me."

I say, "Okay."

I got dressed in a purple shirt with long sleeve and a tan skirt that stop at my mid thigh. And I left my black hair down. I walked with Kisame and Itachi down the hallway. We took some lefts and few rights. We stopped at a door that said "Pein" in big black letters. We knocked and the man said, "Come on in."

Pein looked in his late 20's or early 30's has orange colored hair that goes passed his ears, but not by much. A stranger built body height is 6'0". But I couldn't see his face.

Pein said, "You may speak girl."

Inner Alex 'Megashi go ahead and ask him.'

Inner Megashi 'Okay'. "I Megashi the demon in this body and Alexandria want to join you. If you like."

Pein look at me and said, "How well do you control him?"

"Very well" I say with out a problem.

"Then you may join us, Alex." Pein said.  
"Sense Kisame and Itachi told me what you did to Orochimaru, you don't have to the power test. But you have to get better at hiding you chakra." I was told by Pein.

"Yes sir" I said with a smile her, first smile that Kisame and Itachi has seen.

"I think Megashi can help me with that" I said happily.

As we walk out of the room, we went to the kitchen.

"We are going to show the others." Kisame said.

"Others?" I asked.

"Yes the others," Itachi said.

When we got to the kitchen, there were six people in there.

"Okay everyone meet Alexandria, she is are newest member. Alex meet Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zestu, and there one more but she not here her name's Konan. She on a mission. (Age: 18-20)." Kisame said.

"Hi everyone," I say.


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki Kunoichi part three

I walk over to the icebox to see what was in it, to my surprise I saw some blood packages.

Inner Alex 'You told them didn't you, Megashi?'

Inner Megashi 'Yes you need it, it well kill you if you don't'

Inner Alex 'Does everyone know?'

Inner Megashi 'Just Itachi, Kisame, and Pein'

Inner Alex 'Thank you.'

"So when does Konan get back?" I ask.

"She should be back in two hour or less" some one answered.

Inner Alex 'Damn, Megashi go ahead feed on the blood. Their going to think that I'm a monster.'

Inner Megashi 'No you will fit in nicely here, everyone here is a monster in their village'

I take the blood out if the refrigerator. Then I popped my fangs into the package. And hoping they are not looking at me. I turn around, to see them staring at me like I am a freak.

Inner Megashi 'But in a good way, Alex.'

Inner Alex 'But-'

Inner Megashi 'Their your friends and friends go though thick and thin, together'

When I finished I told them, "I'm going outside. To look around, to take in my surrounding I will be back in thirty minutes."

Eventually after five minutes, I found the exit, the door to the outside. After I exited the building, I walk around for ten minutes.

Someone is watching me.

Inner Alex 'You feel it too? Don't you?'

Inner Megashi 'Yes'

Inner Alex 'Then tell Itachi my location and that someone is watching us.'

Inner Megashi 'Okay then.'

Itachi p. o. v.

Megashi 'Itachi this is Megashi the demon in Alexandria. Someone is here watching us and we need your help Alex has not recovered all of her chakra, yet. She is defend less right now. So hurry please.'

"I and Kisame are coming hold up. Come Kisame we're going to help Alexandria she in trouble. We got outside headed for her.

Alexandria p. o. v.

"No no. Damn it. Stop it. Leave me alone." I yelled.

"Hi my name is Jason Honoka and I'm here to kill you," he said.

Inner Alex 'Megashi help me!'

Inner Megashi 'Put a black barrier around yourself Alex'

So he couldn't hurt me. Buy after five minutes my chakra was all gone and the barrier started to give way. Then after some cuts that would kill an human. Itachi finally got here and I fell and Itachi caught me.

Kisame is fighting the vampire hunter. I was healing but I needed more blood. Kisame stop I need him alive so I can feed on him. Kisame stepped back and I took out my fangs and sucked the boy dry. Damn my chakra is still gone, then I fainted, I felt someone catch me.

-12 hours later-

I wake up with someone in the room, I'm in.

"So your wake," the voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Konan," she said.

"Oh, hi nice to finally meet you," I say.

"You too," she said.

I got up. She said, "You need to rested."

"No, I'm fine," I say. Then the pain started.

Inner Alex 'Megashi, Megashi, Megashi are you there?'

Inner Megashi 'Yes'

Inner Alex 'But we didn't heal, why?'

Inner Megashi 'Because that blood was useless.'

"Hey Konan I need some blood can you go get me some?" I asked her. Then I sit back down.

Inner Alex 'What's wrong?'

Inner Megashi 'We'll need a lot of blood to heal these wounds'

Inner Alex 'Okay when I get to feeling better, I will go looking for someone to feed on. And I well take someone with me this time.' 


	4. Note

I'm sorry to inform you about my inability to continue writing all my stories so go to my accounts and pick the one you want me to continue most.

Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you will understand


End file.
